Most common tools used in our daily life come with a handle cover sheathed on a handle of the tools to achieve the anti-slip effect and improve the comfort of holding the handle and usually has a decorative element installed on the exterior of the handle cover to improve the aesthetic look. However the decorative element is attached onto the handle cover by adhesive, the decorative element may be separated from the handle cover easily due to uneven forces applied onto the handle of the tool or moisture entering into the handle to deform the handle and separate the decorative element from the handle. As a result, both of the use and appearance of the tool are affected adversely.